Just the Beginning
by LizzietotheT
Summary: Written for the Merthur Party 2013 prompt 'Just the Beginning'. A man has been found unconscious in Victoria Park, London. He is taken to hospital and remains in a coma for over a week. One night, he goes missing and the news on broadcast on local TV. Merlin is watching and the artist's impression of the missing man looks too familiar. Is it Arthur? If it is, can Merlin find him?


"BREAKING NEWS! A 'John Doe' that was bought into King's Hospital last week has gone missing. The man, thought to be in his late 20s to early 30s was found unconscious in the middle of Victoria Park early Saturday morning by a dog walker who was extremely concerned for his welfare. He had been in hospital for nearly a week with no sign of coming round but at some point last night, he disappeared from the hospital ward. It is thought that the man woke up from his coma, panicked and fled the hospital. His whereabouts are still completely unknown. It is with deep regret the Hospital did not take any photographs of the 'John Doe' and they have stated that this is usually standard procedure with such patients but this one had gone a miss. This artist's impression has been posted on several social networking sites with the hope that a family member will recognise him or someone will know where he is."

The image appeared on the TV screen and the tea cup slipped from his fingers, smashing on the tiled floor. He fell against the cabinet and the colour drained from his face. Could it be him? The one he had waited for all this time. It certainly looked like him. Merlin looked at the TV and squinted. It was only an artist's impression anyway, it probably wasn't accurate but the resemblance was remarkable. The image disappeared before he could be certain and after all this time, he couldn't be certain of anything. He was more intrigued by the circumstances: A man, late 20s to early 30s, in a coma, no one knew who he was, no one had recognised him and no one had come for him. Merlin did, he recognised him. At least he hoped.

Merlin didn't know what he was going to do but he grabbed his keys and coat anyway and left the flat.

...

Arthur was sitting on a park bench, trying to catch his breath. What was this place? All these people and horseless carriages were unnerving but he kept calm. He knew he had arisen from the dead and nothing could be weirder than that. All he knew was he wanted Merlin, he needed Merlin. He was seemingly all alone in this strange world, he dread to think how much time had passed. Merlin could be dead by now. Everyone would be dead by now…

He knew this place. He didn't know why but he did. He tried to read the sign "V-Vi-tor-ia Park." It meant nothing to him. He shivered; it was too cold to be outside in such pathetic robes. Where was Merlin? The last thing he remembered from 'before' was Merlin's face and then darkness. The first thing he saw in this new world was a white room with people wearing white robes. He remembered feeling frightened and running from that place, trying to find Camelot, trying to find something that was familiar but he found nothing but strange people and strange things. Everything was just a blur to him now.

...

Merlin was an old man, he had lost count of the number of years exactly but it was too long a life to be without Arthur. He appeared aged, on the outside anyway. His body was that of a man in his 20s, but his physical appearance was that of an old, grey man. He had become so sad and depressed that he hadn't used his magic in nearly a century; there was no point in this world. So, as his magic had been neglected, Mother Nature had taken over and his face had aged. He liked the change; he had an appearance worthy of all the strife he had seen; all the wars, the deaths, losing everybody that he had ever loved.

He tried to think about where he needed to go first. He could go to the hospital and tell them that he thought he knew the man. What would he say? That he met the man over a thousand years ago and he died but that's okay, it was foretold that he would come back to life when Albion was in its greatest need. He laughed. Merlin thought that would not go down so well in today's society. This wasn't actually the first time Merlin had thought he had seen a sign of Arthur's return; he had been wrong before so dragging other people into it was not the best idea just yet.

Merlin found himself heading towards the park, the park where Arthur was found. If this man was in fact the king he had been waiting for. Whilst walking, the wrinkles on his face were slowly disappearing; he felt his face and gasped. It is different this time. Of all the times he thought he might have found Arthur, this time felt real! By the time he reached the park gates, the grey hair had turned into raven locks and his steely eyes were now as blue as they once were. It was as if his magic was trying to tell him something.

The park was now silent, more or less empty apart from the occasional dog walker and jogger. Merlin walked though slowly, scanning every last inch of the park, desperate to see the blond king he had longed for all these years.

...

It was getting darker now, colder also and Arthur was still on the park bench, trying to keep warm. Being dead for over a thousand years and then waking up from a coma and going for a run was taking its toll on his body and his mind. He was cold, confused and really wanted to find Merlin but he didn't know where to start. He had noticed that the park was emptying; he began to feel more relaxed. He had tried to get help from passers-by earlier in the day but he had been ignored, pushed away and shouted at so he had given up. Never in his life had he been more afraid. There were no monsters to fight, no black magic to defeat and no kingdom to rule but Arthur was frightened, frightened by the way he had been treated in this place. All he wanted was some help. What had happened to his kingdom? It did not seem to be as 'united' as it once was. His head fell into his hands and he sobbed.

It was then, Merlin saw the blond man, in a hospital robe, sitting on a park bench, crying. Merlin gasped and tears stung his eyes. "Arthur?!" He called out hoping for a response.

The blond man looked up, eyes blood shot with tears and nose red with the cold. "Merlin?" he whispered, just audible, it was the first word he had spoken in centuries. He stood up to get a better view of the man that stood in front of him.

"My King!" Merlin cried running into Arthur's arms.

Arthur gasped and tears flowed down his face. He felt warmth for the first time in a long time. "Thank you," he said. "I had no idea what to do. Thank you for finding me. How did you know where to look?"

"I don't know Arthur, I think my magic brought me here. I just knew. You know I have a talent for that." He pulled away and cupped Arthur's face in his hands and grinned. He had not felt so happy in a long time.

"What now?" Arthur asked, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Merlin said nothing, but put his hand in his pocket and routed around. He pulled out the sigil, the one that once belonged to Ygraine, Arthur's mother and Arthur had given it to Merlin a long time ago.

Arthur smiled "You still have it."

"Of course I do" replied Merlin, placing the chain it was attached to around Arthur's neck and then his own. "Close your eyes Arthur."

Arthur obliged and Merlin closed his own eyes and whispered the spell that he had memorised and been waiting to speak out loud for what seemed, all his life.

They touched hands and the world around them fell away. The sky scrapers and road disappeared. The sounds from the cars and people on the street faded to nothing. Grass began to grow under their feet and the walls of Camelot rose in front of them. Merlin looked down and he was wearing his old clothes, he glanced at Arthur who was now clad in a stunning red cape and his crown glistened in the sunlight. Merlin could feel a weight on his own head so he reached up to feel a small crown. Cheering was coming from behind them and they turned to see 20 knights, maybe more cheering for their King.

"Long live the Kings!" They shouted.

_Kings?_ Merlin thought. He turned to Arthur and smiled, Arthur grinned back and took his hand.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
